disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty)
The Forest Animals are minor characters in Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. The only human character who seems able to speak to them is Aurora, whom they make it their priority to protect and help throughout the film. Deer, chipmunks, birds, rabbits and squirrels inhabit the forest. The animals are primarily used to justify many of Aurora's lines; rather than talking to herself, she is addressing her animal friends. Like Snow White and Cinderella, Aurora, deprived of contact with the outside world, finds friendship in the animals around her due to living in the forest for most of her life. Appearances Sleeping Beauty They are first seen when Aurora goes to pick some berries. As she sings "I Wonder," a few of her friends join her as she daydreams. She expresses her deep sorrow that she has yet to meet anyone beyond the forest. She tells the animals of her constant dreams of meeting a prince, and they appear excited and happy for her. As she is distracted, a few of the animals, including the owl, a squirrel, a cardinal, a bluebird. and two rabbits sneak off where they take Prince Phillip's cape, boots, and hat. The animals clothed themselves and pose as a prince to encourage Aurora to pursue her dreams. As she dances with the animals, Phillip follows them where the animals are and watch intently as the two dance off together. After that, Phillip dances with Aurora, soon it's getting late, because Aurora has to go back to the cottage, on the way Aurora tells Phillip when to see herself again and where to find her. The animals each head home alone, and they never appear for the rest of the film. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Two of Aurora's friends, the cardinal and the bluebird, come visit her at the castle as the kings, the queen, and Phillip leave. They chirp and Aurora is undoubtedly able to understand them, commenting back. Gallery Disney's Owl.jpg|Owl in Goliath II Squipic.png|Squirrel How-disney-princess-works-15.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2992.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3089.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3136.jpg Once Upon a Dream.png|The animals with Aurora and Phillip Sleeping_Beauty_Owl_Plush.jpg Aurora as Briar Rose Deluxe Singing Doll with Forest Animals Figures.jpg Aurora as Briar Rose Deluxe Singing Doll with Forest Animals Figures Boxed.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_2014_Rabbit_Boot_Plush.jpg Enchanted-tales-screenshots-234.png|The Cardinal and Bluebird in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Aurora 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Aurora 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition If you Dream a Thing More Than Once it's Sure to Come True Promotion.jpg Aurora Redesign 12.png Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 6.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 5.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set Boxed.jpg Davis-Owl.jpg Trivia *The Owl made a small cameo appearance in the 1960 Disney animated short film, Goliath II. *The animals were animated by Eric Larson, David Pruiksma, and Hal King. Category:Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Owls Category:Squirrels Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:French characters